Universal Mimicry
Universal Mimicry is a skill incredibly rare that appears in a single living being every ten generations (assuming a generation has, on a cosmic scale, about a hundred thousand years). The user is the ability to take the very fabric of the universe in which he lives as his own body, temporarily getting for themselves the powers of the universe. While transformed, the person's body becomes unrecognizable; becomes completely dark, as if looking for the very incarnation of the universe and with various stars, planets and suns adorning the entire length of his body. During the transformation, the user receives a gigantic power on a universal scale. At higher levels, you can still overcome himself Eternity and some users have been known to get the form Pre-Retcon, equaling the actual Living Tribunal and Beyonder. Abilities Epsilon Level: '''At level epsilon, the user has shown the ability incredibly powerful. When in times of anger or sadness, releases an enormous amount of power over her body and takes a texture black and gold symbolizing mimicry. In this state, the user becomes invulnerable against people who do not have the power as energy cosmic mimicry stellar or powers related to the universe itself - any normal attack made against him will be absorbed. *Cosmic Energy: 'The ability to produce and shoot cosmic energy through your body. Rules everything that relates to the universe, is able to generate black holes, meteor showers or create "mini-stars" able to blow hard enough to tear up a city, and eventually a planet. *Telepathic Immunity: ''Complete immunity to telepathic powers. Even when out of mimicry, the user has complete immunity to mind-based powers, psionic blasts, mind reading, psychic weapons, mind control, psychic manipulation, aurakinesis, hypnosis and seduction are some examples that will never effect the user from its first levels. *''Immortality: ''As the very embodiment of the universe, you can not die. He will live for the next one million years regardless of their injuries. Any injury inflicted this will be cured within a few seconds, regardless of its severity, even if the user has all the atoms of your body completely destroyed, a new body is designed for it from the very fabric of the universe. After a million years, you "die", and a new user of this skill is born. Delta Level: '''Following his training, now the user is already more aware of their powers. It is able to mimic and remain in the state of mimicry for several hours before losing consciousness. Your body absorbs mimicry during any attack launched against him, regardless of power. Even the Penance Stare of Zarathos is ineffective against the user of mimicry. *God-like strength: 'Even when not mimicked, the user has incredible strength. Able to compete with beings like Galactus, Thanos and Odin in physical strength, in its highest levels the user is able to destroy a planet only through physical blows. Users have been shown this ability to hold advances Juggernaut, Hulk and the Thing with a single finger and throw away. *God-like speed: ''As the universe itself, you can carry anywhere that it exists. Even in terms of speed, the user is able to get anywhere almost instantly, competing with humans swifter Omniverse. *''God-like durability: ''Both resistance and exhaustion attacks, the user is almost invulnerable. Your skin is able to repel cosmic energy blasts with relative ease and has a resistance unusual pain, even when severed bodies with being able to resist. It's almost impossible to be hurt such, direct blows of Thor's Mjolnir and pitch of Gungnir were not able to punch through the skin usuáriosdesta skill. *''Shadows/ Light Control: ''Ability to control shadows and light the way you want. Can mimic both, cast them as attacks, defenses and transport easily. *''Elemental Control: ''Ability to create and manipulate any element in the universe by his own will to cosmic levels - cosmic flames, for example. Its flames will be able to spread even by water and vacuum normally. *''Gravitational Control: ''Complete control of gravity of any planet and any celestial body. In the entire universe, you are able to change and manipulate gravity at different points, redefining the position of planets and galaxies with it. Its gravitational control is large enough to crush planetary structures. Gamma Level: '''Now you are able to keep in mimicry indefinitely, enter and exit freely. His powers and expand the extraordinary levels you spend being everywhere the oniverso and by binding, know everything that happens in them. *Nigh omnipresence: Is everywhere in the universe simultaneously. Other universes are out of scope of this ubiquity. *Nigh omniscience: To be everywhere in the universe, you know everything in the universe. Aware of all his previous incarnations, and therefore knows everything that happened in the history of the universe. Aware of future events. *Reality Alteration: Change any part of the reality in the universe, almost as an omnipotence. Within your own text universe, you are the almighty and becomes itself as the avatar of the cosmic entity Eternity. *Alpha Physiology: Your body is adaptable to any situation through Reactive Evolution, you can breathe under water, in places where air is intoxicated or in space. It is immune to poisons and is able to seduce and persuade people easily with his language, even to the point of deceiving beings as the Living Tribunal. '''Beta Level: '''Details of stars and planets begin to emerge on his body mimicked. His speed increases to new levels, and its effects become instantaneous. Even the attacks distances shut your body the user can react easily. *Metal Manipulation: 'Ability to manipulate any metal in the universe and create it from nothing. Liquid metals such as mercury, and are included in all states of matter - liquid, solid and gas - can be manipulated. *Mineral Manipulation: ''Power to control things like diamonds and crystals to your own will. *''Psicokinesis: ''You can use all the mental powers exist the way you want, your telekinesis reaches atomic levels. *''Cariokinesis: ''Able to decompose any organic matter in the universe to the point of making it dust. *''Chronokinesis: ''You can manipulate the fabric of time, traveling through time and space, the paralyzing or advancing. It is able to change the time of a person, making her extremely old or go back to being a baby. When it does, the powers and abilities of the person regress or advance together, can improve or be canceled. Alpha Level: '''Becomes a sort of god guardian of the universe, and has a duty to maintain the cosmic balance with the cosmic entities. *Healing: 'Able to heal living beings of any injury. The entity Death trust in your judgment, allowing the user to bring the world of the living people who died within a short period of time (one week). People who died from old age can not be revived, only those who have died from diseases, poisons or in combat. *Bio-kinesis:'' Can manipulate the physical fabric of life of every living being, and may remove and supposedly incurable genetic diseases or add them to your DNA, carry mutations in DNA or body and remove the being's life. Can bring forth an arm on someone who was born without changing the physical or add immense physical skills to be a. *''Mimicry:'' Can perform mimicry in all the elements you normally controls. Omega Level: '''Is respected by the beings of the universe as gods - Odin, Yahweh, Zeus - by Titans - as Thanos - by Celestials - as Celestial TOAA - among others. You are regarded as a semi-cosmic entity and for a certain period of time is able to free itself the essences of the four cosmic entities, becoming one of the most powerful beings in the entire multiverse. *Omniscience: During the time of the merger of essences, truly becomes omniscient. *Omnipresence: During the melting time essences becomes truly ubiquitous. *Nigh omnipotence: '''Even when no essences, you are now on your omnipotent universe. It is you who controls and cosmic entities and gods trust your judgment. During the time of fusion of the essences, you become middle-omnipotent multiversal scale, but is unable to cause something to be created or cease to exist from nothing. Has absolute control over everything in the universe, all the powers that are in it and the control over everything. Category:Powers and Abilities